


What If

by trascendenza



Category: Lexx, The Fifth Element
Genre: 200 words, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeloo isn't always sure where she belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

Kai approached Leeloo from behind as she stared out the porthole.

"My home… is gone." She tilted her head as if she were looking for it. "It is four thousand years before they will need me again." Leeloo smiled, but it lacked her usual zest. "Did you know… I can go anywhere in the two universes?"

"You regret coming here." Kai said in his usual question-but-not-really manner.

"No." Her smiled warmed a bit, "Lexx is fun. Xev is fun-fun-fun. Stan is… well, he is Stan. But Seven-Ninety tells me I should leave." She wrinkled her nose. "And he wants to kill me."

"And me. He says it is a shame that I am already dead."

Leeloo laughed. "And you, Kai? Are you glad I am here?"

Kai's face remained expressionless. "The dead are not glad."

Leeloo looked at him quizzically. "What if you _weren't_ dead?"

"But I am."

She shrugged, shifting to the view, knees curled up under her arms.

Kai's eyes flickered for the briefest instant. "If I were not dead, anything would be possible."

Leeloo turned to look at him again, lips already half-parted with the real question she'd wanted to ask, but he was already gone.


End file.
